


I'm Gonna Love You

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach decided to go to LLVG despite not being on the best of terms with Frankie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently like to torture myself...and all of you.
> 
> And the italicized lyrics are the song Frankie is singing.

“Why did I come?” Zach mumbled to himself as he looked down at the table, nearly resting his head on it.

“Because you needed to be here,” Tanner said from his seat next to him. Zach groaned as Tanner chuckled lightly at his misery.

Zach had decided that he would be at Frankie's Livin’ La Vida Grande show from the moment Frankie had told him it was a possibility. He bought the plane ticket months ahead of time never thinking for a second that there would be a reason he wouldn't go. But then another guy suddenly entered Frankie's life. Neither of them knew what this guy would be to Frankie, and they both knew it wasn't serious, but that didn't stop Zach from feeling as if his heart was broken yet again. So Zach decided that he wasn’t going to go as he didn’t want to see Frankie again quite yet. And see him in a public setting.

But Tanner had convinced him to use his plane ticket and not waste the money. He even agreed to go with him to shield him from anyone or anything that came at him.

Zach lifted his hood-covered head and looked around the room. It was a captivated audience, that was for sure. He had spent the last 45 minutes from his seat in the very back of the room watching Frankie dance and sing and charm his way into everyone's hearts. And although he was hurt and sad, his eyes never left Frankie and he often found himself with a small smile spread across his lips.

Zach sighed as he brought his elbows onto the table and rested his head in his hands. He was exhausted. Between the flight and the emotions running through him, it had been a long day.

_I found myself dreaming_  
_In silver and gold_  
_Like a scene from a movie_  
_That every broken heart knows_  
_We were walking on moonlight_  
_And you pulled me close_  
_Split second and you disappeared  
_ _And then I was all alone_

Zach froze; his breath caught in his throat.

_I woke up in tears_  
_With you by my side_  
_A breath of relief_  
_And I realized  
_ _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

He snapped his head up and he stopped breathing for a moment. His hands fell to the edge of the table as he gripped it tightly.

“Are you okay?” Tanner asked as Frankie continued to sing and Zach continued to stare at the stage.

“Yeah.” His voice betrayed him, cracking with emotion on the one syllable.

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_  
_And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_  
_Wherever we're standing_  
_I won't take you for granted_  
_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_  
_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
_ _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Zach felt tears coming to his eyes. He blinked rapidly and thought back to the first time he heard this song.

It was after the LLVG show at 54 Below and Zach was with Frankie in his apartment. Frankie had been so excited because he had an advanced copy of Meghan Trainor’s new album and he already had every song memorized. He told Zach that he wanted to sing him something from the album, something so perfect, something that would show him how much he meant to him. Frankie serenaded him with the smooth soul sound of the song and Zach fell in love all over again.

The next time Frankie sang it to him was after the Big Brother 17 premiere. Zach knew in that moment, as he laid in Frankie's bed with him singing in his ear, that that was where he was supposed to be, this was who he was supposed to be with. After that, Frankie made a habit of singing it every time they were together, the lyrics a promise to Zach that not a moment would be wasted, that their love was one of a kind.

“I can't do this,” Zach said with tears in his voice. He started to get up but felt Tanner’s hand on his arm.

“We can go,” Tanner said reassuringly as he started to rise.

“No, you stay. I just...I'll be back.” Zach needed to be alone. Tanner nodded his head and Zach got up, pulling his hood tighter over his head.

He looked at the door they came in, the one right next to their table. They had snuck in just as the show was starting, praying that no one would see them, praying that Frankie wouldn't see them; he didn't know they were there.

_In the blink of an eye_  
_Just a whisper of smoke_  
_You could lose everything  
_ _The truth is you never know_

As he walked up the door, a security guard told him he would have to go out the main entrance, a door only a few extra yards away. Zach sighed but hurried toward the place that would offer him solitude.

But with his hand on the door handle, he felt a hand on his arm. He froze as Frankie continued to sing into the microphone that was now just inches from his ear.

“No,” Zach urged quietly without turning his head as he tried to yank his arm from Frankie's grip. But Frankie just tugged on Zach's arm harder and Zach reluctantly spun around.

_So I'll kiss you longer baby_  
_Any chance that I get_  
_I'll make the most of the minutes  
_ _And love with no regrets_

Frankie sang while looking deep into Zach's eyes, blurry from unshed tears. Frankie brought his hand to rest on the back of Zach's neck. He pulled down the hood and ran his hand over Zach’s cheek before resting his fingers on his ear.

_Let's take our time to say what we want_  
_Here's what we got before it's all gone  
_ _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

Zach, frozen in his spot with his arms at his side, could feel all eyes on him and Frankie but he couldn't look anywhere but into Frankie's eyes. They pleaded with him, and Zach was immediately transported back to happier times.

Frankie's hand found the back of his neck again without missing a note of the song. Zach hesitated as Frankie tried to pull him closer, but he soon gave in and wrapped one arm around Frankie's back.

Zach sighed in contentment - and confusion - as Frankie rested his body weight against his chest. Frankie softly continued to sing their song, the microphone barely picking up the sound.

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_  
_Wherever we're standing_  
_I won't take you for granted_  
_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_  
_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
_ _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Zach closed his eyes and just listened to the words, tears once again forming in his eyes. He felt hope - and dread. He knew this moment would end soon and he would be flying back across the country, and away from Frankie, soon.

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_  
_Wherever we're standing_  
_I won't take you for granted_  
_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_  
_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
_ _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Frankie stepped away, but latched his free hand to Zach’s while singing that final verse. He led Zach back to his table and Zach sat back down just as the song ended. With loud applause surrounding them, Frankie put the microphone behind his back and leaned over to Zach.

“I love you. I’m in love with you,” Frankie whispered as Zach smiled broadly.

“I’m glad you came,” Frankie added with a wink before walking back toward the stage and singing the next song.


End file.
